The Essay
by Justicerocks
Summary: Eight year old Rachel Braddock has a very influenced life spending a half her time at school and the other half at the Toronto Police Sation.


The Essay

**The Essay**

"Rachel! You're going to miss your bus let's go!" Sam Braddock yelled from the bottom of the stairs to his eight year old daughter.

"I'm coming." Rachel told him as she closed the door to her room and ran down the stairs. "I don't want to go to school anywise." She complained. "The girls in my class are all snobby, and they all wear their hair up, because that's how the eighth graders wear it."

"You have your hair up." Six year old Michael told her.

"Wow, you're smart." Rachel told him sarcastically, "I think you're the smartest person in the world. "

"Rachel, say you're sorry." Sam told her.

"Dad I-"Rachel began as there bus came. "Come on," She told her four year old sister Kayle as she took her hand.

"Will, talk about your attitude problem tonight." Sam told Rachel as he started making his way back up there long driveway.

'Yea, yea." Rachel waved, she knew they wouldn't she had a new four day old baby brother, her parents were too busy looking after him to care what she did.

"Sam, you better get going or you're going to be late." Sam's wife Jules Callaghan-Braddock told him as she walked into the kitchen carrying four day old Christopher.

"Jules, are you sure you don't need me stay home?" Sam asked her, neither of them had gotten any sleep since Christopher had been born but, Jules really needed to get some sleep.

"Sam, go to work as long as you come home tonight I'll be fine." Jules told him as she kissed him quickly.

"I won't be home until late its Lou's birthday and we're going out for dinner." Sam reminded her.

"Tell him I say happy birthday." Jules told Sam. "I'd come but I can't."

"Yea, I will." Sam told her as he walked towards the garage door. "Oh, and we need to talk to Rachel about respect." Sam told Jules.

Jules sighed Rachel used to be a sweet girl until she got into her whole sarcastic faze a year ago. "Yea, I will, maybe you should talk to Lauria see if she can help us." Jules suggested.

"Ok, love you bye." Sam said as he closed the garage door. He took out his phone and as soon as he put in on the passenger seat it started vibrating, opening it up Sam saw he got a text message from Spike that read:

_where r u? briefing 1 min_

After Jules had feed, burped and changed Christopher's dipper she walked downstairs and into the living room to pick up toys, she picked up a piece of crumpled up paper, and opened it. It was Rachel's family essay she had to do for school, it was due today and Jules knew the crumpled up version she had in her hand was the version she typed up on the computer. She didn't ask Rachel if she could read it because she knew Rachel would say no. Thinking that it might help explain why Rachel was acting the way she was Jules opened it up and read it.

Me my family and my life

By: Rachel Juliana Braddock

Most kids have a mom and a dad and a sibling, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents. They see there family at Christmas and maybe a few other times. I'm different I have a mom a dad, two (almost three) younger siblings, and five uncles I see everyday who love me and tell me I'm not allowed to date when I'm older because they will beat up any guys that hurts me. My uncles are not related to me at all there on the SRU team one just like my parents. SRU stands for Strategic Response Unit. They stop bad guys and make sure nobody get's hurt. The team Sergeant who is my parent's boss is named Greg and he's really nice he let me turn the syringes on in one of the cop cars once he also always tells me that I'll have a job on SRU team one when I'm older because I already know so much. . The team leader Ed, is also my parents boss, but he doesn't have as much power as Greg does. He's the lead sniper, he has a son who I met once I think his name is Clark, he plays basketball. Wordy who's real name is Kevin is the third lead person on SRU team one, he told me that if Greg and Ed both died he would be the boss, but then Ed threw a basketball at him because he was being silly. Lou is one of the youngest one the team. He has a lot of stories of him when he was younger he used to smoke and be in gangs and do drugs. He says I'm too young to hear them but he told me never to do any of that stuff because it messed you up. Spike is my favourite person on the SRU team. He is my dad's almost brother they can't actually be brothers because there not related. Spike's real name is Michael but everybody call's him Spike. Spike let's me do everything my parents won't let me do like climb on the wall touch the guns, go into the firing range and eat junk food. He also let me try Timmy's coffee once I loved it. The last two people on the team are my parents, Jules and Sam, both of my parents are snipers and sometimes they work long hours and they are in danger all the time, but they're hero's to our city, there whole team is, even the whole police department is. My dad said that cops aren't heroes the people who survive attacks and, survive getting beating up everyday by people they love a trust are heroes. I still think my parents are heroes though. My parents Juliana Rebecca Callaghan and Samuel James Braddock other then the fact that they both have really long, hard names to spell are very old although they won't tell me how old. I know there old because I asked Spike if he knew and he said that my mom is fourty-two this year and my dad's forty-three this year. My parents both grew up in the parries. My dad's form Alberta and so is my mom, but there from different cites, because they didn't know each other. My dad was in the army JTF2 was the unit he was in JTF2 stands for Joint Task force two. I'm glad my dad's not in the army anymore because I love him. My mom used to be an RCMP officer RCMP stands for Royal Canadian Monty police. My mom's not working right now because she's pregnant which means she's going to have a baby really soon because she's nine months pregnant and the babies only in her belly for nine months. If my mom has a boy his name is going to be Christopher and if she has a girl her name is going to be Jamie. I don't want her to have another baby because she doesn't spend enough time with me, but I get to help her look after Michel and Kayle sometimes. Michael is six and Kayle is four, which is fun.

After she finished reading the letter Jules smiled a little she was going to kill Spike for letting Rachel climb on there climbing wall but, it was a good essay Rachel was a really good writer and she was right she did have an extended family that loves her, and would do anything for her.


End file.
